For a traditional camera module, higher sensitivity exposures are typically implemented using higher analog gain. In general, however, more analog gain results in more image noise. Consequently, digital images requiring higher sensitivity exposures generally exhibit more noise, which typically degrades image quality. Conventional digital image processing techniques may reduce certain forms of noise in a digital image. However, such techniques may degrade image quality by eliminating desirable texture and fine details in an image that convey actual scene information. Furthermore, conventional techniques may be computationally too intensive, for efficient implementation on mobile devices.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need for addressing this and/or other related issues associated with the prior art.